Bartman vs tails
Crash the king 2's version Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Bartman was killing Lard Lard and sees Tails flying tails: an eggman robot bartman: a lard lard's henchman Tails lands on the platform where Bartman is both are put in combat position Fight 60 Bartman threw a military grenade at Tails tails falls to the floor tails: die 50 tails does spin dash Bartman: Ay Carumba Bartman cuts a lot on the body 40 Bartman throws several stones tails: auch Tails invents a giant robot 30 tails sends bartman to a crystal and then launches missiles bartman: shit bartman flies out and plans and falls on the head of robo tails 20 bartman destroys robo tails cables and this falls tails: fuck tails becomes super sonic 10 super tails hits bartman a lot and throws a super lazer Bartman: Heck bartman flies out 5 Bartman pulls out his book of hacks 4 batman says tails disappear 3 super tails becomes normal tails 2 tails starts to disintegrate 1 tails: help K.O! tails it becomes dusty Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS: BARTMAN Skyblazero's version Bartman vs Tails is an episode of One Minute Melee, featuing Bartman from The Simpsons and Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Fox vs Sega!, Who of these characters from cartoons and videogames with many gadgets and arsenal will win in this round of the tournament to was in the Battle Royale? Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Bartman was running in Green Hill Zone and looks Tails. Tails: You're a henchman of Eggman! Tails said as he punch Bartman in the face. Bartman: Well dude let's fight! Both put in their combat position. FIGHT!!! Fight 60 Tails first Spin Dashed at Bartman hitting him into the ground. Bartman gets up as Tails pull out his Arm Cannon shooting Energy Balls at Bartman who collides throwing Grenades until he don't has grenades. Bartman: Ay carumba. Bartman throws a Smoke Bomb at Tails as he cought. Tails said. Tails: Hmm... Where is it him! 50 Bartman was behind Tails throws a rock at Tails sending him into the ground. Tails gets up and looks Bartman behind from him and he use his Magic Hand hitting Bartman. Bartman: Ow. 40 Tails then Homming Attacks Bartman and throws a bomb that knocks him down and use the Tornado. Tails was shooting missiles at Bartman who run out the missiles and look a rock. Bartman use the rock grabbing his slingshot putting the rock on it and glides with his cape dodging several missiles and flies approaching at Tails shooting a rock at Tails's head knocking him down and the Tornado lands in the ground. 30 Tails gets up and use the Chaos Emeralds and becomes into Super Tails. Tails flies at Bartman grabbing him from his neck hitting him several times until he kicked Bartman into the ground. 20 Bartman then decide use his Book of Hacks and write Tails becomes to his normal form. Tails: Huh, oh. 10 Bartman writes that a ray end killing Tails and becomes Tails into ashes. K.O! Bartman: Haha, I won! Bartman runs freely. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BARTMAN Next time 2 animals of cartoons and videogames prepare to fight. Crash Bandicoot vs GoofyCategory:Battles of Epic clash of brawlers tournament Category:By Skyblazero Category:Crash(omm)